The field of the disclosure relates generally to inspection apparatuses and, more particularly, to a system and method for inspection of industrial assets using inspection apparatuses.
Inspection apparatuses include ground, air, and water-based vehicles that may be autonomous, semi-autonomous, or piloted. Such inspection apparatuses often include onboard navigation systems, such as inertial navigation systems, and satellite navigation systems. Certain known inspection apparatuses further include one or more sensors for capturing data corresponding to the environment in which a given inspection apparatus is operating. For example, some known inspection apparatuses inspect industrial assets, such as oil and gas processing equipment, by capturing sensor data relevant to the operational status of the equipment. Known inspection apparatuses in such applications are generally limited in the amount and type of data they are able to collect due to power limitations. Accordingly, operators are often forced to choose between incomplete data regarding the industrial asset being inspected or the time consuming, expensive, and inefficient course of performing multiple inspection passes of the industrial equipment.